


Stress Relief

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [14]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Band Fic, Drabble, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong is grounded after a stupid decision to drink and drive. He swears he was only drinking to relieve stress. Well, Yoochun has a solution.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Stress Relief

Yoochun walked back and forth behind Jaejoong’s shaking body. He let his fingertips trail over Jaejoong’s tattoo on his upper back. He had not expected Jaejoong to agree to this little arrangement. He had not expected Jaejoong to turn over his stress relief to Yoochun.

But there they were again, the second time in as many weeks, with Jaejoong butt-ass naked, leaning over the kitchen table.

Yoochun loved how beautiful Jaejoong’s skin was. Pale, barely a trace of hair, a few scars here and there. Yoochun trailed his fingers down Jaejoong’s spine and to his lower back. “You need another tattoo. Right here. One that says you belong to me.”

Jaejoong whimpered and thrust his ass out a bit more.

Yoochun chuckled. He stood right behind him and gripped both cheeks. He squeezed, using them as support to fall to his knees.

Jaejoong gasped and whispered, “Please.”

Yoochun spanked his thigh and reminded him to be quiet. The muscle continued to shake after the sting and red faded. Yoochun rubbed up and down, thighs and ass, and then leaned forward and kissed the junction between ass and thigh. “You ready, baby?”

Jaejoong whimpered and tried to spread his legs more without losing his position.

Yoochun spread him open, watched the whorled opening clench for a few moments, and then leaned forward and licked up his cleft. Jaejoong keened, the noise echoing in the kitchen.

“Hush,” Yoochun said and dug his nails into the sensitive skin of Jaejoong’s inner thigh. “You do not want the others to hear you.”

Jaejoong whimpered, low sobs that had his body shaking even more violently.

Yoochun smiled and went back to his ass. He licked up and down the cleft, over and over, pausing only for moment to press his tongue against the crinkled opening of Jaejoong’s body. A finger soon followed, pumping into Jaejoong’s body while Yoochun sucked on his thighs and ass. He rotated between his tongue and finger, adding a second one to stretch him open.

Bite marks and purple hickys blossomed over his pale skin. Yoochun added scratches along his inner thighs and started tugging on his balls.

Jaejoong’s sobs echoed in the kitchen. He lost control of his voice. And his hips. He thrust back into Yoochun’s face, fucking himself on Yoochun’s fingers. Yoochun had three fingers inside him, spit dripping to the floor, when he decided to let Jaejoong come.

He told Jaejoong to hold still, and then turned his head, ducking under his body. He turned enough to get Jaejoong’s cock to his mouth, yanking him down by his balls.

Jaejoong screamed when Yoochun sucked him down his throat. Yoochun kept a firm grip on his balls, and wrapped his other hand around his ass, shoving three fingers back inside him. Jaejoong dropped into his mouth, knees bending, arms shaking on the table top. Yoochun did not move and let Jaejoong fuck his mouth. His moans grew louder, the table scraped across the floor. Yoochun pounded his fingers inside him.

When he felt Jaejoong’s cock throbbing, twitching with a shout of Yoochun’s name, Yoochun pulled away, ignored Jaejoong’s whimper, and stroked him, hand sticky with spit and precome. The first splash of come landed on his cheek, and he shut his eyes and let the rest of it cover his face.

Jaejoong moaned through his orgasm, hips jerking against the table. And then his knees collapsed and he landed on the floor, Yoochun helping steady him. He splayed out, on his back, arms over his head. Both legs bent and his cock twitched against his stomach. Yoochun ran his dirty hand up his thigh and back into his ass, and Jaejoong gasped.

Yoochun met his eyes. Dark, desperate, needy. He smiled and crawled over him. Jaejoong’s legs went around his waist and their lips molded. Jaejoong licked the come from his mouth and over his cheek and Yoochun pushed down his sweatpants. Part of him always thought his first time with Jaejoong would be in a bed, something romantic and not a dirty fuck on the kitchen floor.

He used his finger as a guide so he did not have to stop kissing Jaejoong. He thrust into him, Jaejoong’s skin catching on the tiled floor. They both moaned and Yoochun stopped, buried deep. It wasn’t quite slick enough. With both hands on the floor at Jaejoong’s head, Yoochun pumped his hips, rushing for a release that came too soon but not soon enough. Jaejoong was tight, much tighter than a woman Yoochun had fucked. The warmth and throbbing was addicting and every time Yoochun pulled out, he thrust back in harder, slapping their skin together.

Their mouths never parted and Jaejoong’s fingers dug scratches into Yoochun’s back. He panted through his release, knees sliding as he went erratic. Everything twisted and exploded, and he came inside his soulmate. Sound rushed through his head, his vision went gray, and Jaejoong licked at his open mouth.

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered in English.

Jaejoong smiled and shut his eyes, sinking back to the floor and pulling Yoochun on top of him. Yoochun’s cock slipped from his body and they were entwined, joined, connected. It made Yoochun’s heart swell.

“Fuuuuuck,” Jaejoong said.

“Better than drinking and driving?” Yoochun asked with a playful grin.

“Shut up.”

“Better though?”

“Much, much better.”


End file.
